SCREAM & SHOUT
by XxParanoidAngel121xX
Summary: The ppgz and the rrbz have a talent show ... A studio director must choose between the ... Wht happens? New characters ... They will get popular and be singers and some love problems will occur The girls will get kidnapped by some new enemy ! Will the girls be saved ? Will the girls and the boys hate each other because of who they really are ? Well found out. Ocxoc and other pairs
1. New Heroine and new enemy

Momoko's p.o.v

i woke up at the alarm clock . i brushed my teeth and i wore black i-shirt on it light zebra pattern with skinny jeans short . I wore my black converse . I put my pink eye lighner and bright pink lipstick . I put my hairnin my usualponytail but with pink ribbon instead of red I was worried and i was happy at the same time

we needed a new member in our crew because today we had to sing in front of the whole school . This was an actually a good thing but unfortunately we needed a new member with us . We needed a lead singer . We better find one . I put my performances clothes in my bag and ran to school

oohhh i am always late

finally i find kauro and miyako . Phew there they are i don't need to worry unless karou kills me

"hey guys " i cheered

"hey "miyako replied

"don't cheer cause ur dead but after the concert " i sweat dropped

i forgot to mention that the rrbz are in our school and performing too . And there is song producer is coming too in order to choose the winner

we finally made it to our class

entered the class with a new girl and a boy and they had the ppgz and rrbz belt/watch

i looked to my friends which had the same look . One that girl was so gothic

all she wore was black . One she wore black blouse with a big dark pink heart . And she wore black skinny short . She sore black punky shoes . She put black eyeliner and black eye shadow and a dark pink lipgloss . She wore spiked bracelet . Her hair was bright brown with blond highlights (natural)her side hair was like an emo . She had it in a ponytail which reach to her mid-back and had curls that was highlighted in black and dark pink

the new rrbz was wearing black pants with black t-shirt on it a phoenix with dark red jacket . He had black converse . He had the same color as the gorl but no highlights and was spiked upward but not too much ...

another rrbz ... Great


	2. Getting to know each other

kauro's P.o.v

"hello,what is your name and tell us about u please?"

"hello pals how are you? My name is Emily and I am new in town . I lived in London . I like reading fictional stories and watching horror movies. I am addicted to hard metal. Well my favorite color are dark colors and I like kicking butts . I am a top student . my hobby is singing and writing songs. I hate being girly girl and i am a bit tomboy. I also go to the gym to have a perfect body." Emily finished . Wow man I like this girlll!

All the boys were staring at her, i don't blame her and plus she is catchy

"please sit beside Kaoru which is behind momoko and miyako "as we raised our hands " or u can sit beside himeko" who smiled at her with her ugly smile

"Kaoru here i come " shen said and i chuckled

"hey don't you recognize moi(me)" himeko asked

"of course i do . You're that chimpanzee with the red butt jumping like a maniac in the cage for food !" Everybody laughed at Emily's answer even the teacher. Damnnnn...

"you are just another bitch who wants to challenge me" himeko said

"oh hun, your mama is the bitch and i don't have time to challenge a clown circus or should i say "toi"(you) " Emily replied with the biggest smile . We laughed hard... And she sat beside me

the another stupid rowdy

"sup guys my name is stephan i like what that girl over there said " all the girls had bog hearts in their eyesss. God dammit again fan girls

"that girl over there has a name " Emily shot back

"hey wanna meet my friends and sit with us at lunch"

"sure thing" she smiled

-–-

hey thanks for reading and tell me what u think

guys plz review and i promise ill do longer chapters

im just really tired cz of exams and gym

and plz tell me what u think abt emily and stephan

if u want to knw more abt them enter my profile

guys tell me wht songs do u want

and plz Not justin bieber /selena gomez/mily/demi and those stuff and 1 direction

srry for the short chapter


	3. Joining in the band

Miyako's p.o.v

"hey Emily" i said with a smile on my face

"hey emi" cheered momoko

"hey guys " she greeted us back

"thanks for inviting me too" she said

" ur welcome " said kaoru

"well aren't you the famous ppgz ?" She whispered

" uh-h-"Momoko shrugged

"Hun don't worry cz i am one of them" she smiled

"oh really?" I asked. . They sweat dropped

"what is your name ?" Kaoru asked

" Dark Angel" she replied

" and powers?"Momoko studied Emily curiously

"i can move things without even touching them

i have a black wand with dark pink sparkles on it

i can control other peoples mind and brainwash them for 3 min

i can order them with my demonic voice but it doesn't work alway"

our mouths were open like this "O"

"what about you?" She asked us

" i am rolling bubbles. I have a wand that can release deadly bubbles

i can control water and i can talk to animals plus i have sonic scream " i said innocently

"i am known as hyper blossom. I have a yo-yo. I can make bloody tornadoes -"

"And by bloody she means it latterly" kauro said and emily chuckled

"and i have my bow as a weapon and i have ice breath" momoko continued

" i am known as the "POWERED BUTTERCUP" i have my huge hammer. I can make deadly earthquakes . I have healing powers . And my punches are stronger and tougher and faster than before "

"COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL"Emily almost screamed

"and please don't tell me the rowdy ruffs are the red-headed with the cap

And the ravine haired guy with a ponytail and the blondie messed hair guy and the one with the spiked her" emily asked

"we apologize but we are scared they are " Momoko said as if she wants to cry

"looll hahahahhahaha" we all laughed

"guys i heard there was this talent show i wanna enter can u help Me?"Emily asked

"we made a band and we need a lead singer " kauro began ..."can u join us" I asked

"Helll yeah girlssss" we high fived each other ...

"we don't know the name of the band " Momoko's smile suddenly fades

"Don't worry i know the band's name and it is "STREET ANGELS" she yelled

"i am okay with it"

"me too"

"me three"

we ate our lunch and went to class

(at the same time with rowdyruffs)

**(Boomer~ Sammy/ Butch~Jason/Brick~ Leon )**

Leon's p.o.v

"yoooo stephan" i shouted

he turned and faced us

" yeah?" He said " we know you are rrbz " Jason replied

"h-how did u knw that" he shrugged "bcz we are one u dumbass"Sammy replied

"oh ok"

"what is ur name when u transform?!" I questioned him

"Killing Dean" he answered in a bored tone

"powers" Jason asked

"i have a crystal ball that has the powers of hell

i can hear people talking even though they are mile away from here

i can see the future and sense the danger" he finished

"cool man" Jason high fived him

"and wht abt u guys !?" He asked

"i am Flashing Boomer.. I can control electricity, i have the baseball stick (u know it :p) i can electrify you even though i don't touch you and i make a huge blizzard"Boomer or Sammy said

" I am Hard Brick. I can control fire and i have a boomerang. I can shoot u by a laser with my eyes and i can call furious animals in order to help me" i sId with a self-confidence

"i Am" STRONG BUTCH" i have a flute that can make u go deaf. i have super speed . Plus i can lift any object even though its heavy or not.i can throw daggers sometimes with just one word..."

"wow coool" stephan said in an excitement

"we made a band wanna join? Cz we need a lead singer?" I asked

he nodded as an okay

"guys we need a band name"sammy reminded us

"Dragon's breath?" He asked us

"we are okay with it right guys?" Jason asked me and boomer and we agreed

plz guys tell me what you think

if u have any ideas plz tell me

revieeewww pwiiiiiiizzzz

thank u


	4. A small fight

Emily's p.o.v

when we got to class we didn't find the Jojo brothers. Me and girls shared the same worried look. I think they are causing trouble. My thoughts were when i heard :BEEB BEEB BEEB

"Ms. Keane i have an headache" i yelled.

" my feet has a flu" Momoko yelled . Well that was smart

"Ms Keane i have an stomachache." Miyako screamed

"Ms keane i am going to help them" Kauro yelled.

"okay girls go to the nurse quickly" she replied and everybody were confounded and had a what the hell look

"i cannot believe those lame excuses are actually working" i said whilenlaughing

"i know right" Kauro laughed and Momoko chuckled and Miyako giggeled.

we went to the roof and transformed

"HYPER BLOSSOM"

"ROLLING BUBBLES"

"POWERED BUTTERCUP"

"DRAK ANGEL"

we transformed and took a look on our clothes

Blossom's clothes were: hot pink skirt with white edges. Black sleeveless sweater on top of it pink leather jacket. She had black converse with hot pinked edged. Her yo-yo had sharps on it which tell us that she became stronger

Bubbles was a baby blue fluffy skirt. She had a tangled up in cobalt blue top .she had blue converse with blacked wand has crystals which means new deadly bubbles.

Buttercup had a black short with a green skull on it the side. She had sleeveless skinny black shirt but on top of it green leather man jacket. She had green sneakers with black edged

mine was a black batik muscle shirt with a black leather jacket with some zippers. I wore leather short with one zipper on a side . I had my punky boots which were super cute.

Blossom had a heart shaped crystal on her necklace

Buttercup had star shaped crystal on her necklace

Bubbles had round shaped crystal on her necklace

I had round shaped but inside it a diamond shaped crystal on her necklace

"what does mean?" Bubbles asked

"i dont care but i am really happy no more skirts!" Bc shouted

"come on guys i think it is the rrbz" i say and they nod

we flew on the top of the building

"we are those idiotic creatures" i scream

"right here hags" the red-headed said

"oh a new powderpuff" the blondie said

"plz say your names cz i am new here "

" one call us i swear i rip ur balls

two i am blossom /bubbles/buttercup/angel/"

"u guys?"

"Im brick/boomer/butch/dean/"

Brick: black sleeveless shirt showing his abs with red jacket on the side of it an R . He wore black baggy pants and had some chains on the sides.

all the rrbz wore the same but in their signature color ...

"stop chit chatting let us fight" buttercup sighed

with the blue

"BOOMER , where r u ."

"right here . ELECTRIC IMPULSES.

"aaahhhhhhh"Bubbles flew high above but she got up"that is it DEADLY BUBBLES " boomer couldnt dodge them and ended up hit the floor

"even though i am the nicest one in the ppgz doesnt mean i am not strong. BUBBLE DOUBLE KICK" the bubble kicked boomer back to his place

with the greens:

"butterbutt"

this name made bc really anger

" go fuck urself bitch " she shot back "SONIC SWING" but butch dodged them

"tch tch butterBUTT u should much better" butch smirked ,he pulled out his flute and began to hit the notes

"a flu-" bc covered her ears from the pain. But when she toiched the floor a strong earthquake hit butch and threw him to his place

"when it is POWERED BUTTERCUP it means POWERED BUTTERCUP"

with the reds

"pinky" brick smirked

"where the-" she began but was interrupted

"right here" brick laughed"LASER BEAMS" laser were shot from his eyes to blossom . She hit the ground but got up quickly

"should try harder son of a bitch" she yelled""ICE BREATH" she froze him in his place. "YO-yo shooter " she kicked him with her yo-yo back to his place

" dont mess with me BRICK JOJO"

with the blacks

"Angel"Dean shouted

"what" she screamed at him

he got his crystal ball" HELL'S SMILE" he shouted

the spell hit Angel in a car but she stood up rapidly

"wanna play the game this way let's do it" she smirked "DEVIL's SCREAM" she spined her wand . The spell made Dean dizzy and made him crash into the buildings. "ANGEL'S SONG" and in that way she shot him back to his place

no one's p.o.v

"good job girls" Momoko cheered

"i kicked hi. In his guts" Kaoru shouted

"how did they get their powers?" miyako asked

"maybe mojo gave them" Emily responded

"yeah whatever let's go practice for the song" Emily said


	5. Talent show

Butch's p.o.v

"damn those girls became so hot" i said angrily

"chill out dude" brick said . I sighed and rolled my eyes

"most importantly we have to practice for the song" stephan reminded us

Kauros p.o.v

" guys we have to practice cz tmrw we have to shine " Momoko said with hearts in her eyes . Which made us all sweatdrop

next day

"GOOD EVENING LADIES AND GENTLEMAN WE ARE HERE TO HEAR THISE CREWS SONG! Now they have to shine! And the studio manager you are welcomed here in our school" a guy from school represented the show

" now clap for Himeko and her girls,"

the crowd didn't cheer much and the curtains opened and that slut began to sing barbie girl... And she ended the show and everyone were like: ewww gross

"CLAPPP" himeko screamed and they did cz they were scared

"ok-ay now the "DRAGONS BREATH"everyone cheered

Jason the drummer

Brick and boomer the guitar

and Stephan began to sing

(My song knows what u did in the dark -fall out boys)

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark

Can't be sure when they've hit their mark

And besides in the mean, mean time

I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart

I'm in the de-details with the devil

So now the world can never get me on my level

I just gotta get you off the cage

I'm a young lover's rage

Gonna need a spark to ignite

My songs know what you did in the dark

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the dark, dark

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the dark, dark

All the writers keep writing what they write

Somewhere another pretty vein just dies

I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see

That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me

A constellation of tears on your lashes

Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes

In the end everything collides

My childhood spat back out the monster that you see

My songs know what you did in the dark

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the dark, dark

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the dark, dark

My songs know what you did in the dark

(My songs know what you did in the dark)

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the dark, dark

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the dark, dark

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

and when he finished everyboddy cheered even the manager clapped

"now the STREET ANGELZ"

Miyako and Momoko the guitarists and kauro the drummer

Emily sang misery bussiness by paramore

I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top

She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock

It's a matter of time before we all run out

But when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months, she finally set him free

I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me

Two weeks, we caught on fire

She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good

'Cause I got him where I want him now

And if you could then you know you would

'Cause God, it just feels so

It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change

Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change

And about forgiveness we're both supposed to have exchanged

I'm sorry honey but I passed it up, now look this way

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you

Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want

And what they like, it's easy if you do it right

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good

'Cause I got him where I want him right now

And if you could then you know you would

'Cause God, it just feels so

It just feels so good

I watched his wildest dreams come true

And not one of them involving you

Just watch my wildest dreams come true

Not one of them involving

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good

'Cause I got him where I want him now

And if you could then you know you would

'Cause God, it just feels so

It just feels so good

Everybody screamed and the manager clapped

plz review its the best u can do

i ant askin much


	6. Winner and preparation

**Thank you kimeko-chan123 for the review i really appreciate it . I hope other people will review my story and tell me what ya think! i aint asking much **

"Well good evening everyone as you know the studio manager i have to choose one crew ..." Everybody began to cheer..." Well since the two great groups are right here and i can not choose between them because both of them are amazing ... So as a studio manager i gotta to choose both group which are "STREET ANGELS" AND "DRAGON'S BREATH"

Both groups almost died from happiness and when the manager came they thanked

" girls and boys meet me at my studio at 8:00 to get ready for your concert next monday" the manager left and waved them a good bye

"ahhhhh i can not believe we won" Emily almost yelled

"i know right" Momoko agreed with her

"i am really happy for us" Miyako said innocently

"we ROCKK" Kauro almost yelled

"congratulations girls" Sammy said with a smile. He blushed when he saw Miyako's innocent smile

"you too Sammy" she blushed too

"well girls it's like we are going to hang out a lot . Jason smirked

"yeah- don't get your hopes up cowboy"Kauro shot back

Jason rolled his eye

"well you performed well" Stephan said who was looking at Emily

"hey thanks u did a great job back there " Emily blashed so did Stephan

"t-hanks" he stuttered

"Hey Momoko i never thought you could play your guitar so well" leon said with smile

"thanks same goes to you" she winked at him

he blushed"thank u"

the next day ...

brick's p.o.v

yesterday when we finished all our fan girls started flirting which was really gross

well i started liking Momoko she is really sweet and kind and cares about others

well Jason likes Kauro because she aint girly girl and she is tough and she is the best sports player

and Sammy likes Miyako for her sweetness and kindness and because of her angelic voice ...

And Stephan started to get attracted by Emily, well they have a lot in common and he likes her for her strong characteristic and appearance

we were going to the studio

i was wearing black pants with red top drawn on it orange fire flames.i had my red converse .

Sammy was wearing jeans pants with blue top with white waves on it. He wore his blue sneakers

Jason wore green pants with black top on it forest green dragon and his green and black nike

Stephan wore black pants with black top on it a Phoenix he wore red leather jacket with black and red converse

we headed to studio and saw our dream girls there

Momoko was wearing red short skirt that showed her sexy legs . She wore black sleeveless top that hugged her curves and a red jacket and red boots. Her hair was in her usual ponytail

Miyako wore baby blue puffy skirt with blue sleeveless top with white short jacket. She was wearing white sandals. Her hair was loose down with a white rose clip on the right side

Kauro wore green shorts with yellow star pattern on the right side. She wore black unskinny sleeveless t-shirt on written with green "NO MESSING WITH ME" she wore green sneakers and her hair was the same

Emily wore black leather pants with unzipped zippers on the right side and chain on the left side. She wore on top grey shirt drawn a cute dark pink monster with leather jacket on top. Her hair was loos and there was a black rose on it.

"Good morning kids, i made a commercial that you guys have to perform . I posted that video that you sang in the talent show . Well good news many people want to come and bought the tickets... As the show goes we will see bow it goes if it goes well than we will do some albums ...but one condition..."

"Yeah?"they all said simultaneously

"You have to do what you're fans say"

"Like?" I questioned

"Example if they want you as couples , you have to pretend to you love each other! This way you could get more fans and which is better right?" The manager said

We blushed on what he had said and agreed

"Oh yeah by the way ...my name is Mr. Robinson and yours are"

"Hi I am Momoko" she said with her cheerful voice which made me blush but nobody noticed

"Hi I am Miyako nice to meet you" she said like she was singing which made Sammy blush

"Yo kauro is here" she said in a bored tone which made Jason smile

"Hey Ma name is Emily"she said and gave a smile which made Staphen chuckle

"I am Leon" i said

"Sammy" he said cheerfully

"Jason"bored as usual

"Stephan"

"Very good, now meet Rosey she will design your clothes,Jake will do the make-up and the hair and Mike ,Sandra and Lora will help you practice now go to practice"

Rosey was 25 years old . She wore long white skinny skirt and white shirt with black loose collar. She wore black short high heels. Her hair was brown that was in a loose ponytail . She had hazel eyes and pale skin

Jake was 30 years old. He wore ripped jeans with white polo shirt. He had his yellow converse .His hair was black and curly and he put a hat like Bob eyes were black

Mike was 20 years old. He wore white t-shirt with red jacket on top . He wore beige short. He wore beige timberland. His hair was light brown and short. He had hazel eyes

Sandra was 22 years old . She wore sleeveless purple shirt. There were purple ribbons instead of buttons. She wore light purple pants with purple sandals. She had dirty blonde hair that reached her back. She had brown eyes

Lora was 21 years old. Lora wore a white shirt that showed her belly a bit. There was light blue cute bunny on it. She wore light blue shorts and blue converse .her hair was light brown and reached to her neck . She had hazel eyes and put Raibon glasses

We practiced for like 10 hours . We never thought it would be this hard . We guys went o our houses and took a shower. W were getting closer to the girls

Boomer's p.o.v

I took my shower and wore my dark blue pajamas. I took my cell phone and thought to talk to Miyako

-Hey miyako- Sammy

-Hello Sammy :)-Miyako

-how are you? -Sammy

-Really tired :( you?- Miyako

-Same here-Sammy

-Miyako ?-Sammy

-yes?- Miyako

-Do you want to go to the park after tomorrow? *_*- Sammy

-ummm okay-Miyako

-at 5:00?.- Sammy

-okii Sammy-chan meet you the ... Good night :$-Miyako

-Goodnight Miyako-chan :$ -Sammy

I smiled to my seLf and went to sleep

Butch's p.o.v

I took my shower and decided to talk to Kauro and i know it is hard but gotta try

-Yo Kauro?"-Jason

-Yeah yeah i am here you want what"-Kaoru

-well i am good thanks for asking -.- - Jason

-what do you want seriously-_- ?-Kaoru

-well I challenge you for a soccer game what do you say?-Jason

-Great! If I win you will give me 50$-Kauro

-Then if I do you will go out with me -Jason

-Then I make sure you won't... Well goodnight brother in trouble ;)- Kaoru

-good night sista in law-Jason

YESSSSSS!

Brick's p.o.v

I took a shower. I was thinking of Momoko then i decided to talk to her

-hiiii :)- Leon

-heyooo:) -Momoko

-how are ya ?- Leon

-dead you- Momoko

-join the club- Leon

-hahaha-momoko

-will go with me to the candy store ? O.O-Leon

-you said candy ? HELL YEAAAHHH!-Momoko

-Hahhahahha- leon

-sorry for being so hyper :p-Momoko

-it's okay well c u tmrw at 5:00-leon

-yes sir yes hihi byee c u soon -momoko

-bye- Leon

That made my day and went to sleep

Stephan's p.o.v

I took a shower ... Emily was all i was thinking about

-heyyy gurrrlllll- Stephan

-yooooooo boyyyy- Emily

-whatcha doin? -Stephan

-tired and talkin to ya :p ya?- Emily

-same here ;) - Stephan

-soo? Emily? Will you go with me to the music store than go to the movies to watch horror movies? :D - Stephan

-seriously?- Emily

-yeah?!-Stephan

-Yes at 5:00?- Emily

-see ya there- Stephan

-mee too gd night -Emily

-bye-Stephan

-Guys i got a date :D with Emily!-Stephan

-Mee too with Miyako-Sammy

"Guys here too-Jason

-same here boys-Leon

-guys i got a date with Stephan-Emily

-cool me too but with Sammy-Miyako

-I have a match with Jason-Kauro

-I have with Leon-Momoko

XOXOXOXOXOX

Himekos p.o.v

"DADDY?" I screamed

"YES?" He shouted

"YOU SAID U WILL DO WHATEVER I WAND RIGHT ?

" yes honey"

"FIND ME A WITCH "

"Hahhaha okay sure " my dad chuckled

"I AM SERIOUS"

"Okay princess cool down"

Those girls aint gonna knw what s coming for them


	7. MiyakoxSammy

**Well please review ! Today will be be the blue's turn**

Today was the date ...

With the blues

Miyako's p.o.v

I was really happy ... I got a date with a popular guy in our school... We i know he is a rowdy ruff but when he is normal he is not bad at all

But when he is in his rowdy form he is evil

But maybe mojo or him is making them but i think it is impossible

Maybe they are poor and have to live ... But most importantly i can not reveal my secret or he will hate me forever ... I have a crush on him

I wore skinny white jeans with blue top that hugged my curves . I put a white belt around my waste . I put blue converse . I got my white bag and met Sammy and we knew that they were the rowdies but they didn't know that we knew that.

"Sammy" i screamed . He looked at me and smiled

"Miyako" he pulled me into a warm hug which made me blush. I hugged him too.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked

" well i have a surprise for you! But you have to close your eyes first" he said and i nodded. I wondered what the surprise was

We walked for five minutes and he finally opened my eyes

"What? Do you like it!? I was shocked . There were bunnies and puppies and kittens ... Bubbles everywhere and there was a blanket with a picnic basket.

"Ohhhh! Sammy thank youuuuuu!" I hugged him tightly and we both blushed... We spent our while playing with the animals

And our hands met and our eyes finally met ...we blushed like a red tomato

He then closed his and approach his red and soft lips ... We kissed for like 5minutes and then separated

"Will you go out with miyako?"

"Yes i will" then i kissed over again

When i was returning home i saw taakaki

"Hey Miyako... Long time no see!" He said with full confidence

"Hi " i said while i lowered my head

"Who is it miyako?" Sammy asked

"My old friend" i replied

"You mean my old crush" he teased

I grinned "well it WAS a crush and now please leave me and my boyfriend !" I screamed

"Ohh looks like the small finally grew, do u still cry ?" Takaaki chuckled

"STOP IT YOU SON OF A BITCH ! I KNOW YOU ARE THE GUY IN THE WHEEL CHAIR CAUSE SHE TOLD ME EVERYTHING! DONT LET ME MAKE YOU SIT AGAIN IN THE WHEEL CHAIR" Sammy screamed in his and pulled my Hand and took me away

"Miyako-" i hugged him

"Bye"i said and i kissed a last kiss ...

What a perfect


	8. MomokoxLeon

**Today is the reds turn so hope u like it and plz review**

The same day...  
I was thinking about something ...why would Leon ask me out i mean . I don't have good looking all the boys think i am a maniac ... But at least some one likes me. But wait.. Leon is Brick Jojo my only enemy . If he knows i am blossom he will hate forever and ever. He would not look at my face... I mean why is he so good to me when he is known as Leon and so bad when he known as Brick . I mean they are the same person... I think someone is behind this ...  
Well i got black top with pink stripes on it .and I wore a pink leather jacket. I wore mini black skirt around my waist a thin pink belt. I wore my pink high heels. I put some pink eye eye shadow and black mascara . I put pink lip gloss.

When i arrived i saw Leon waiting for me ...  
"LEON" i cried . He blushed when he saw me and smiled  
"Hey Momoko, looking great!" He said and blushed  
"So you are" i smiled and he blushed too  
"Well i have a surprise for ya, but close ur eyes." He told me and i did what he told me  
We walked for like 5 minutes and he took his eyes . We were a dark room but suddenly the lights went on. The light was shining on a chocolate fondue ! I must be dreaming! Oh my god!  
"Can i scream" i asked him  
"Hahaha no but u can eat" he chuckled  
" then if I eat then u too" i told him and grubbed his hand to the largest chocolate fondue. We ate all the chocolate fondue  
"Hey there's something on your nose" i told him he started touching his face like a crazy man. I laughed at his face.  
"Here let me help you" i took the chocolate from his nose . When i suddenly looked up . Our eyes met ... His crimson red eyes...my pink cotton eyes... It felt like we were meant to be together. We approached and kissed for i don't know how many minutes  
"Do you accept me being your boyfriend?" He smirked  
"Well yes i do !" We kissed again  
When we left the place ... Guess who i met "SAKUMOTO(or whatever his name was)  
"Hey girl look at you!" He smirked  
"What do u want you fat sweaty dick?" Leon shot back  
"Wow calm down there cowboy!" He chuckled  
"What do u want" i asked him  
"Wow looks like u have grown up haven't ya?" He smirked as i rolled my eyes  
"Seriously dude you date HIM" sakumoto said while pointing at Leon  
"Yes i choose him gotta a problem with that? I frowned  
"Dude you r rly choosing the wrong guy aren't ya ?"  
"STOP THERE YOU DICKHEAD!IT HER FUCKING CHOICE AND YOU HAVE NOTHING AGAINST GET HER!AND YOU ARE THE ONE WHO PRANKED HER RIGHT? HURT HER AGAIN YOU WONT LIVE ANY OTHER SECOND" Leon got really angry and grabbed my and went home  
"Leon -"i began  
"Look i am soory okay ?"  
"Sorry for what?"  
"What do u mean?" I sweat dropped and kissed him fully on his mouth  
"Bye babe" he smirked  
"Bye" i waved back  
perfect day...


	9. KauroxJason

**Plz review...my cousin died and i promised him i would get some reviews on this story . he was the one who encouraged me . Just plz let me accomplish his last wish by you reviews...**

The same day

I was getting ready to play football with Jason. I am 100% sure that i will win. Jason is butch. Jason is totally pervert and nice. Butch is pervert too but bad. The one thing i didn't get that why is he acting so bad when Jason and butch are the same person... Maybe some one is behind it... Maybe someone is making ...ugh i am having a headache..i secretly like Jason but i hate Butch  
I put some baggy black shorts with green topless shirt written on it with black "WINNER". I put green converse and went to the park  
"Yo here i am"  
"Wow "winner" sure you are" Jason jocked  
"Let us play"  
We played for 3hours  
"What how come you win"  
"Because i am better than ya"  
"Any way go get ready for our date and wear something sexy for me " this made really angry  
XOXOXO  
i took a shower a wore a sleeveless dark green top with black skull pattern on it. I wore black shorts which had green edges  
I wore green boots...  
"Hey babe "  
"Call me that and you will never see tomorrow k?  
"Okay k-chan"  
"Especially that"  
"Cupcake?"  
"No"  
"Honey"  
"No"  
"Sexy lady"  
"No"  
"Kauro -.-"  
"yep"  
"Geez "  
We went to his home  
"Are u gonna rape me?" He sweat dropped at that  
"Oh god why"  
I rolled my eyes  
As he opened the door i saw paradise  
VIDEO GAMES/WRESTLING GAMES/SOCCER MAT HES/etc  
"Did i just see paradise?"  
"Nope still"  
He pushed a button from the wall  
A huge plasma tv just showed  
I was like *.*  
"And"  
He pushed Another button where our food got served  
We played for hours and hours  
"Well i never thought this date would be amazing" i said and blushed  
"Uh-duh perfect date for a perfect gurl"  
With that he closed his mouth and blushed redder than a tomato  
"Continue.."  
"Well I like you Kaoru will you be my girlfriend"  
"Uh..."  
"It is okay i get you"  
"NO"  
He turned and face me  
"What do you mean"  
"I like ya too"  
He Approached his soft lips to mine and kissed  
"Oops got to go home"  
"Bye cupcake"  
"What have i told ya"  
"Bye CUPCAKE :p"  
"Fine just bcz i love ya" i winked at him and left ...

**plz review just plz**


	10. EmilyxStephan

**Kimeko-chan123 thank you for your awesome reviews and i definitely appreciate it mwah :$**

**The same day**

Emily's p.o.v

I woke up and got ready for our date

I put black short around it dark pink belt . I put black hoodie written on it with dark pink "Don't mess with me" .

I put on black mascara and eyeliner and eye shadow . I put black boots

I was thinking why Stephan is good and Dean is bad ...both of them are the same fucking person...why can't he be good ... I mean i have a crush on him and all the girls in school like him and his brothers...

"Yo Stephan" i called

"Heyyyy gurl"

"Sup"

"Well i was waiting for u ... Since u aRe here let us get going"

With that i blushed

We arrived to an old music store

"Since we both have the same taste in music, well i decided to take you , it is not my best choice..."

"WHAT THE HELL THIS IS THE BEST THING EVERR"

I hugged him and we both blushed

"Sorry" i said as i kept my eyes down

"No its ok i liked it."

We sang our favorite music

Like Ozzy Osbourne : crazy train

Like Mettalica:nothing else matters

Like foreigner :hot blooded

We sang for hours. I feel like we are heading to somewhere i dreamt of ...

Now we were heading to the cinema

We picked to watch"Insidious 2"

We sat at the end

The movie was really scary i tried to close my eyes and Stephan just laughed at me

"What" i questioned him

Our eyes met and he approached his soft lips which made me melt like a chocolate fondue

"Now you are my girlfriend"

"Yes boyfriend" i giggled

"And btw you can close you eyes on my chest"

"Thank you"

We watched the entire movie

I began to hide in his strong chest

We were going home when a familiar voice called me " gothic gurl "

I had my eyes widen...Steven he smirked at me

"You boy you aint living... This girl is mine "

"In ur fking dreams"

"You let her go or i swear to my god ull Loose your manhood"

"Scared me?"

"Remember when i told you that you scared the shit out of you?" I asked" well don't worry cz if he couldn't i would"

I took Stephan's arm and left

" who was that?"

"My ex boyfriend... Steven "

" don't worry i wont let him come near ya"

I hugged him and he hugged me back

He kissed me and i waved him a goodbye


	11. The concert

The next day  
The girls and boys got ready :  
Momoko was wearing a short skirt with white and pink stripes and had a white sleeveless top with pink leather man had high pink boots with white edges,her hair was the same but light pink bow .she put pink mascara and eye shadow and black eyeliner .Miyako wore the same but in blue and her hair was in pigtails but in blue ribbons  
Emily was wearing black shorts with short punky boots. She had black hoodie that showed a little bit her tummy . She untied her hair . She put black ribbon on one side of her hair . She had black mascara and eyeliner and eye shadow.  
Kauro wore black short with sleeveless black top with mini green jacket. She had green converse. She had straitened her hair and she had a green clip on a side . She put black eyeliner green mascara and green eyeshadow

Leon was wearing black pants with sleeveless red t-shirt that showed a little bit of his packs. He wore black leather man jacket. He had his cap on. He wore red converse .  
Sammy was wearing blue jeans with white sleeveless t-shirt which showed his muscles. He wore dark blue leather man jacket and blue sneakers.  
Jason wore dark blue ripped pants and green t-shirt written on it "PARTY EVERY DAY" in black . It showed his muscles tpp. He wore black leather jacket and he wore green Adidas  
Stephan wore black pants with black top on it a ghost with"x" eyes (the same in the ghost town) he wore black leather jacket with black converse

As Mike was introducing the bands to the audience they were getting ready  
First Street Angelz (all of them together):shut up and dance  
Momoko : It's nine on the dot  
And we just talk and we talk  
And I just want it to stop  
Cuz aren't we here for the music?  
Emily: for the music?  
And if you dare  
Just get up out of your chair  
Cuz this ain't going nowhere  
We've gotta move or we lose it  
Miyako  
All I wanna know  
Is when we're letting go  
We can get this record to break  
Kauro:  
Why we wasting time?  
We never can rewind  
All I'm really trying to say

All:Is shut up and dance  
Show me what you got  
Just shut up and dance  
Are you in or not?  
You're moving your mouth  
Baby don't speak  
Shut up and dance  
If you're into me

Momoko and Emily:Cuz I can't wait no more to get on the floor  
Miyako and Kauro: Don't stop now's your chance  
Momoko and and Emily:  
Shut up and  
Dance til we drop  
Cuz I'm sick of the space in between  
You and me light it up  
Miyako and Kaoru:  
Til we're making a scene  
Talk the talk  
Let it rock  
If you know what I mean

All:

Is shut up and dance  
Show me what you got  
Just shut up and dance  
Are you in or not?  
You're moving your mouth  
Baby don't speak  
Shut up and dance  
If you're into me  
Cuz I can't wait no more to get on the floor  
Don't stop now's your chance  
Shut up and dance, dance, dance yeah  
Shut up and dance, dance, dance yeah  
Put up your hands, hands, hands yeah  
Shut up and dance, dance, dance yeah  
Shut up and dance!  
And when they finished everybody clapped

Second the boys:glad you came (the wanted)

Leon: The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came

Stephan:  
You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Sammy:  
Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can

Jason:  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

All:  
The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

Leon and Stephan:  
You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Sammy and Jason:  
Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

All:

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came  
So glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

Everybody clapped and cheered the audience went crazy

It was Miyako's turn (solo) -one day by charice  
"One Day"

One day, one day, one day

They're not gonna keep me down  
They're not gonna shut me out  
They're gonna do what they do, I'll do me  
I'm moving against the crowd  
I'm drowning out the doubt  
They're gonna do what they do, I'll do  
Something original, be unforgettable  
They're gonna know my name

(One day) I'll make you a believer  
(One day) I got this all I need is  
(One day) Don't try to tell me I can't (tell me I can't)  
(Right now) I'm writing the future  
(Watch out) Won't stop I'm a mover  
(One day) You're gonna know who I am  
I will fly high and free  
It's my fate wait and see one day

I've been afraid before,  
To reach for something more  
But now I see that it's mine, I'll take it  
Just go ahead and try,  
You're not gonna change my mind  
There's no such thing as too late  
Yeah!

(One day) I'll make you a believer  
(One day) I got this all I need is  
(One day) Don't try to tell me I can't (tell me I can't)  
(Right now) I'm writing the future  
(Watch out) Won't stop I'm a mover  
(One day) You're gonna know who I am  
I will fly high and free  
It's my fate wait and see

I'm on a mission, no longer listening  
To anyone that says don't try  
Sometimes you feel it, deep in your spirit  
It's like a fire that won't die

(One day) Wait and see  
(One day) Ooh  
(One day) Just wait and see

(One day) I'll make you a believer  
(One day) I got this all I need is  
(One day) Don't try to tell me I can't  
(Right now) I'm writing the future  
(Watch out) Won't stop I'm a mover  
(One day) You're gonna know who I am (know who I am)  
I will fly high and free  
It's my fate wait and see one day

One day, one day  
One day, one day, one day

Everybody clapped and went crazy  
Now Momoko's turn:(temporary home by carrie underwood)  
Little boy, six years old  
A little too used to being alone  
Another new mom and dad  
Another school, another house that will never be home  
When people ask him how he likes this place  
He looks up and says with a smile upon his face

This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passing through  
This is just a stop on the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know  
This is my temporary home

Young mom, on her own  
She needs a little help, got nowhere to go  
She's looking for a job, looking for a way out  
'Cause a halfway house will never be a home  
At night she whispers to her baby girl  
"Someday we'll find our place here in this world"

This is our temporary home, it's not where we belong  
Windows and rooms that we're passing through  
This is just a stop on the way to where we're going  
I'm not afraid because I know  
This is our temporary home

Old man, hospital bed  
The room is filled with people he loves  
And he whispers  
"Don't cry for me, I'll see you all someday"  
He looks up and says  
"I can see God's face"

This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passing through  
This was just a stop on the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know  
This was my temporary home

This is our temporary home

Every body cried and clapped  
Kauro's turn (what the hell by Avril Lavigne)

You say that I'm messing with your head (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
All 'cause I was making out with your friends (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

You're on your knees  
Begging please  
Stay with me  
But honestly I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good but now  
woah  
I'm thinking, what the hell?  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about

If you love me, if you hate me  
You can`t save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now  
Whoa, what the hell?

What  
What  
What  
What the hell?

So what if I go out on a million dates? (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You never call or listen to me anyway (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I rather rage than sit around and wait all day (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

You're on your knees  
Begging please  
Stay with me  
But honestly I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good but now  
ooooh  
I'm thinking, what the hell?  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about

If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now  
Whoa, what the hell?

You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
Yeah, I am messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed

All my life I've been good but now  
ooooh  
I'm thinking, what the hell?  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about

All my life I've been good but now  
ooooh  
I'm thinking, what the hell?  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about

If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now  
Whoa, what the hell?

You say that I'm messing with your head  
boy i like messing in ur bed  
yeah i'm messing with ur head when  
i'm messing with u in bed  
la,la,la,la,la,la la ,la  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la

Everybody were having fun  
Emily's turn( Under by alex)  
Don't bury me  
Don't let me down  
Don't say it's over  
Cause that would send me under  
Underneath the ground

Don't say those words  
I wanna live but your words can murder  
Only you can send me under, under, under

I die every time you walk away  
Don't leave me alone with me  
See, I'm afraid  
Of the darkness  
And my demons  
And the voices  
Saying nothing's gonna be OK

I feel it in my heart  
Soul mind that I'm losing  
You me  
You're abusing every reason  
I have left to live

Don't bury me  
Don't let me down  
Don't say it's over  
Cause that would send me under  
Underneath the ground

Don't say those words  
I wanna live but your words can murder  
Only you can send me under, under, under

Lost trust 21 grams of soul  
All the sanity I ever owned gone  
But I'm still breathing

Through the thunder  
And the fire and the madness  
Just to let you shoot me down again

But I'm still breathing  
I feel it in my veins, skin, bones  
That I'm losing you me  
You're confusing  
Every reason I have left to live

Don't bury me  
Don't let me down  
Don't say it's over  
Cause that would send me under  
Underneath the ground

Don't say those words  
I wanna live but your words can murder  
Only you can send me under under under

Chasing you but you don't look back  
Words I threw that I can't take back  
Reaching out but I can't hold on to you, no  
Chasing you but you don't look back  
Words I threw that I can't take back  
Reaching out but I can't hold on to you

Don't bury me  
Don't let me down  
Don't say it's over  
Cause that would send me under  
Underneath the ground

Don't say those words  
I wanna live but your words can murder  
Only you can send me under under under

Only you can send me under, yeah, under

Everybody clapped and the manager was proud

Now "Dragon's breath"

Sammy:(somewhere only we know by Keane)  
I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete

Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know?

Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go?  
So why don't we go?

Ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah

This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know?

Leon(Reason by hoobastank )  
"The Reason"

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You

and the reason is You [x3]

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

Jason(-i am not afraid by em3nim)  
"Not Afraid"

[Chorus:]  
I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)  
To take a stand (to take a stand)  
Everybody (everybody)  
Come take my hand (come take my hand)  
We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
Whatever weather, cold or warm  
Just letting you know that you're not alone  
Holler if you feel like you've been down the same road (same road)

[Intro (during Chorus):]  
Yeah, it's been a ride  
I guess I had to, go to that place, to get to this one  
Now some of you, might still be in that place  
If you're trying to get out, just follow me  
I'll get you there

You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em  
But you won't take the sting out these words before I say 'em  
Cause ain't no way I'ma let you stop me from causing mayhem  
When I say I'ma do something I do it,  
I don't give a damn what you think,  
I'm doing this for me, so fuck the world  
Feed it beans, it's gassed up, if it thinks it's stopping me  
I'ma be what I set out to be, without a doubt undoubtedly  
And all those who look down on me I'm tearing down your balcony  
No ifs, ands or buts, don't try to ask him why or how can he  
From "Infinite" down to the last "Relapse" album  
He's still shitting, whether he's on salary paid hourly  
Until he bows out or he shits his bowels out of him  
Whichever comes first, for better or worse  
He's married to the game, like a fuck you for Christmas  
His gift is a curse, forget the Earth, he's got the urge  
To pull his dick from the dirt, and fuck the whole universe

[Chorus]

Okay quit playing with the scissors and shit, and cut the crap  
I shouldn't have to rhyme these words in the rhythm for you to know it's a rap  
You said you was king, you lied through your teeth, for that  
Fuck your fillings, instead of getting crowned you're getting capped  
And to the fans, I'll never let you down again, I'm back  
I promise to never go back on that promise, in fact  
Let's be honest, that last "Relapse" CD was ehhh  
Perhaps I ran them accents into the ground  
Relax, I ain't going back to that now  
All I'm trying to say is get back, click-clack, blow  
Cause I ain't playing around  
It's a game called circle and I don't know how, I'm way too up to back down  
But I think I'm still trying to figure this crap out  
Thought I had it mapped out but I guess I didn't, this fucking black cloud  
Still follows me around but it's time to exorcise these demons  
These motherfuckers are doing jumping jacks now!

[Chorus]

And I just can't keep living this way  
So starting today, I'm breaking out of this cage  
I'm standing up, I'ma face my demons  
I'm manning up, I'ma hold my ground  
I've had enough, now I'm so fed up  
Time to put my life back together right now! (now)

It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me  
Admittedly, I probably did it subliminally  
For you, so I could come back a brand new me you helped see me through  
And don't even realize what you did, 'cause believe me you  
I been through the ringer, but they could do little to the middle finger  
I think I got a tear in my eye, I feel like the king of  
My world, haters can make like bees with no stingers  
And drop dead, no more beef lingers  
No more drama from now on, I promise  
To focus solely on handling my responsibilities as a father  
So I solemnly swear to always treat this roof, like my daughters  
And raise it, you couldn't lift a single shingle on it!  
Cause the way I feel, I'm strong enough to go to the club  
Or the corner pub, and lift the whole liquor counter up  
Cause I'm raising the bar  
I'd shoot for the moon but I'm too busy gazing at stars  
I feel amazing and I'm...

[Chorus]

Stephan(friend of Misery Metallica )  
You just stood there screaming,  
Fearing no one was listening to you.  
They say the empty can rattles the most.  
The sound of your own voice must soothe you,  
Hearing only what you want to hear,  
And knowing only what you've heard.  
You, you're smothered in tragedy,  
And you're out to save the world.

Misery,  
You insist that the weight of the world  
Should be on your shoulders.  
Misery,  
There's much more to life than what you see,  
My friend of misery.

You still stood there screaming,  
No one caring about these words you tell.  
My friend, before your voice is gone,  
One man's fun is another's hell,  
These times are sent to try men's souls,  
But something's wrong with all you see.  
You, you'll take it on all yourself,  
Remember, misery loves company

Misery,  
You insist that the weight of the world  
Should be on your shoulders.  
Misery,  
There's much more to life than what you see,  
My friend of misery, my friend of misery.

Misery,  
You insist that the weight of the world  
Should be on your shoulders.  
Misery,  
There's much more to life than what you see,  
My friend of misery,  
You just stood there screaming.  
My friend of misery.

Every body clapped and were really happy  
Now their photos and songs are all over the world  
The couples kissed goodbye and wen home  
XOXOXO  
"Well it seems u need me" the witch said  
"Yes yes i do" himeko smirked  
"What do ya want" the witch asked  
"A REAPER"  
"Sure thing hun"  
The witch said a prayer In Latin  
A black reaper appeared  
"Now my reaper i am ur master and i command you ..." Himeko said

* * *

plz review guys and tell me what u think

thank u kimeko-chan123


	12. New things to discover

**Plz review guys and if i get other reviews i am going to make another better story than this one i promise**

* * *

In the evening

Sammy's P.o.v

"I am bored" i scream

"Yeah me too " Jason agrees

"What is that black moving thing" Leon said

"Let's go find and see it" Stephan said

XOXOXOX

at the same time

Miyako's p.o.v

"Prof we have a question"i asked

"What is it Miyako" the prof asks

"When we transformed we had different outfits and we had necklaces?" I asked

"Yeah about that..."

We all glared at him

"What it is pro?" Kauro asked

"Okay... I changed the outfits and no need to thank me ... About the necklaces it represents the elements... Well i made some other changes in the necklace

1-Bubbles : you have a round blue diamond with other bubbles in it and you have a small animal in it. Other than that , around the blue diamond you have a round metal

Now :-round blue represents for the water. The bubbles represent your wand and the animal represent that you are capable to talk to animAl and the round metal represents the sonic scream

2- Blossom: you have dark red heart-shaped diamond. The sides of the heart is covered with white metal. On top of the heart you have your bow and like Bubbles you have round metal

Now:- red color represents the blood. The white metal represents the ice breath and the bow represents your bow. And the round metal represents your yo-yo

3-Buttercup: you have a star-shaped diamond and it is green. In it there is yellow light. On the sides of the star there are circles. Around your star there is a round metal

Now:-green color is for the earth. Light yellow color is for the healing. The circles are for the strong kicks and punches. The metal is for your hammer

4-Angel: you have a rhombus shaped diamond which is black with white and dark pink sparkles. In your diamond an dark red eye. And you have also a pink metal around it.

Now : -black is for your paranormal and supernatural stuff. The pink sparkle is for the wand and white for the Phoenix. The eye is for moving things without touching and for brainwashing


	13. Secret revealed and the reaper

**Thank u kimeko-chan123 :$ and plz read n review**

* * *

Chapter 13

Emily's p.o.v

Our necklaces suddenly started to beep

It was a reaper and the rrbz

(Just in case u forgot :1- Boomer: can make huge blizzard/electrify people/control electricity/baseball stick

2-butch: throwing daggers/flute that make you deaf/lifting things even though they are really heavy/super speed

3-brick:control fire/can shoot laser beams with his eyes/has boomerang/call furious animals

4-dean: has a crystal ball that has powers of hell/ can hear people talking even though they are far from him/can sense danger and see the future)

"Guys we have to go " Momoko ordered

"HYPER BLOSSOM"

"ROLLING BUBBLES"

"POWERED BUTTERCUP"

"DARK ANGEL"

We went flying up a above the sky

"Stop there " bc screamed

"Hey look who it is the HAGS"butch replied

"Your mother is hag"bc yelled

"GUYS " i caught their attention. "LOOK A REAPER A FUCKING REAPER! "

"Oh god ..." Bubbles was about to cry

"Boys are you going to kill it with us and then fight against each other or?" I asked

"The first option" Dean

"I agree and u guys?" Brick asked and they nodded

"DEMONIC SCREAM"

"HELL SMILES"

"GRAND QUAKE"

"DAGGERS REVENGE"

"WATER SPLASH"

"DEAD ELECTRICITY"

"CHOCOLATE CALE SHOOTER"

"SAMURAIS CRY"

As they threw their weapons it turns out nothing happened

"WHAT the-" Butch started

"Hell" bc continued

"GUYS IT IS FUCKING REAPER HOW WE ARE SUPPOSED TO KILL IT" Blossom got really mad

"7 DEADLY SINS"

DEMON'S PROMISE

" BLOODY TORNADO"

"LASER BEAMS"

"SONIC SWING"

"KILLING NOTES"

"BASEBALL KILL"

"CHAMPAGNE SHOWER"

And again no use . They tried to attack it but nothing . Suddenly the reaper had dark red eyes . It had red light balls . He shoot the poor guys and let them crash into the walls

Buttercup had a huge scratch on her back and had a bleeding leg

Blossom had a broken leg and deep cut on her right hand

Bubbles had a huge bruise on her face with normal scratches all over her body

Angel had a huge and deep cut on her stomach and other hand and leg

Butch had a deep cut on his curves and some serious scratch on his leg

Brick had a deep cut on his hand leg and a small scratch on his face

Boomer had scratches all over his body and one huge deep cut on his back

Dean had a deep cut on his leg and right hand . He had some scratches on his face and stomach

As they got up the reaper has gone

There was pink/lime green/light blue and black light

The boys were extremely shocked that their girlfriend were their own enemy , they could not decide what to do but they decided to help them because each and every time their love for them grows stronger. They just can't leave them behind...

Brick carried Momoko

Butch carried Kauro

Boomer carried Miyako

Dean carried Emily

And they took them to the professor


	14. New secrets

**Plz guys review just plz ... And thank alot kimeko-chan123**

* * *

**Chapter14**

The boys took their girls to the professor...

"OH GOD!" What happened to them" the professor asked the

"We were attacked by a reaper!" Butch said

"Please can you help them." Boomer asled

"Yes yes pit the down"

After 10 hours

"Boys the girls are better but they have to rest . I know you are their boyfriends cause they told me . They knew you were the rowdies but thought they could be friends with you. When you guys asked them out they accepted because they truly and deeply love you! Even though you guys are enemies but we can stop that right ? They need you , you are their weakness..." The professor said

They guys were touched... They did not know that the girls would love them to this level , and they never planned to break up with because they truly loved them too. Maybe they should stop being enemies and worl as a team ...

"We are never ever going to break up with them..." Dean began

"Cause we can never live without them " brick continued

"It is really hard on us to live without them" butch continued

"And pretend that we don't care" boomer finished it

Then suddenly pink/green/blue/black came out of the girls' body.

Blossom made a sun's sign

Buttercup's made Phoenix's sign (the bird

Bubble's made flake's sign

Angel's made demon's sign

"Oh god-"

"What is it professor"brick asked and the others started to worry

"The girls have power in them...strong and DANGEROUS powers which could kill them . Long ago before christ, people believed in witchcraft and magic and still they do . It seems that their ancestors belonged to these kingdoms. Sun: people again before christ worshipped the sun. The sun is their source of power. Now as for Blossom she has the sun's power that means she needs the sun to live. She has also the fire ability /yoyo/ice breath/bloody tornadoes

Phoenix: people these days believe that they are not real. Well in the old times they were because there was witchcraft. The phoenix is a healer by its tears and flies rapidly and transports to any place. This means bc can transport and fly rapidly, now because she can heal this means she can heal better and it is limitless. She has a hammer and make earthquakes ,heal and kick and punch really hard.

Flakes: people in the old days before christ used to worship the ice so of course bubbles ancestors would have had its powers . So she has the ability of ice plus she has the ability if water and she has her wand and she can talk to animals and of course her sonic scream

Demon:i don't really know you have to ask her


	15. Symbols and explanation (part 1)

**Plz read and review**

* * *

Chapter 15  
The girls have woken up and the boys were tired from cleaning their wounds...  
Blossoms p.o.v  
I woke as the sun rose . I realized i was in my same clothes. I saw someone was holding my hand. It was brick he was so cute. Do you think maybe he will break up with me. I let him sleep and put a blanket around him and i smiled. I went to take a shower and put my pajamas on since my wounds will not heal till next week . It was fluffy and bright pink with hello kitty patterns.  
I went out to see that brick was not there. I began to cry a little. Then someone grabbed me for my waist and turned me . It was brick . "I am so sorry for not telling you?" He looked at me and didn't answer, "so you are breaking up with me ?" He smiled i began to cry more , unexpectedly he hugged me tightly  
"I would never ever do that , I promise" i hugged him back . We kissed...  
"Come let us go and have a breakfast" he said and i nodded

Buttercups p.o.v  
(At the same time)  
I woke up finding my wounds were not healed totally. But butch was there he was asleep holding the first aid. He was snoring which made me laugh . I took a bath and put my pajamas since we were not going anywhere,my pajama was green with star.  
Butch suddenly woke up.  
He hugged me and i did ...  
"I am so sorry" i did not want to cry but i did, suddenly he wiped my tears  
"I won't leave you cupcake" we kissed and went breakfast

Same time  
Bubble's p.o.v  
I woke up finding boomer sleeping on a chair beside... I guess he has been cleaning my wounds, which was so sweet.  
I decided to leave him sleeping  
I showered and pit my new pajamas. Baby blue with bunnies on it. I saw boomer staring at me while i blushed  
"BOOMER PLEASE DON'T BREAKUP WITH ME , I LOVE YOU SO MUCHHH..."i cried but he directly hugged and comforted me  
"Bubbles you know that i won't leave you even though you WERE my enemy and i do not care i love you"we kissed and went to breakfast

The same time  
Angel's p.o.v  
I woke up and stared at dean he was so sweet and cute , i went to take a bath and put my pajama . It black with dark pink cat at the top, at the bottom it was black with pink outlines ...  
I saw Dean was still sleeping , i went to him and kissed him on the cheek. I was going down when suddenly strong hands grabbed my waist  
"I am sorry dean" i said while putting my forehead on his chest which surprisingly he did not mind. He took my chin and kissed my lips"after every single thing ... Don't mention the breaking up"  
I smiled and hugged him and he hugged me back

We went down and saw the others down...  
There were cupcakes and pancakes  
They were laughing and having so we joined them  
We ate and finished  
"Girls you have to tell us about our ancestors!"Jason said  
"Why?" We asked  
"Cause when you were unconscious your symbols came  
Blossom yours was sun  
Buttercup yours was a dragon  
Bubbles yours was a flake  
Angels yours was a demon"Leon said  
They were shocked and scared  
"Sun , is the source of life ... Well my ancestors were the kings of this kingdom. There was a war between the sun and the moon , my ancestors won but then they were killed by their enemies . This power was only given to one child , and that child seems to be me " than a sun symbol appeared on her hand  
"Ouch it hurts" she cried while brick hugged her  
"Flakes... Makes everyone excited... My ancestors used to be the kingdom. Well the queen had the power to make ice and snow but one day she froze the city which got her killed but before she died she said that one of my grand grand children will have my power ..."suddenly a flake symbol appeared on her hand


	16. Symbols and explanation(part2)

Chapter 16  
Kauro's p.o.v  
It was my turn now  
"Phoenix: a phoenix is a bird. When it dies it will be reborn. It can heal any kind of wound with its tears or by touching. The phoenix flies quickly and has sharp claws and exports. My ancestors created this animal by witchcraft and at every war when people got hurt this phoenix heals them and it is limitless and that is how my ancestors always won the war . One night our enemy came which was an eagle. They had poisoned my ancestors. But before that the Queen of that kingdom had the power of a phoenix. So if this queen dies one of her grand grand grand children will have have it and it is apparently me. " i said suddenly a phoenix symbol appeared on my hand , it damn hurts . Jason hugged me tightly cause i think he fekt my pain.  
Emily's p.o.v  
Then suddenly everyone looked at me i had a what face  
"What!"i asked  
"What about yours?"Stephan asked me  
I pffft and began  
"Demon: my parents and ancestors used to believe in demons but not worship them, they used to use this Ouija board and talk to spirits and demons and these kind of stuffs. One night they were on a hunting trip and the Queen had demon blood in her. She had visions, command with her demonic voice, move things without touching, she can see ghost and did paranormal investigation and had the powers of supernatural. The demonic blood is in me. Guys if i turn into a demon or be evil kill me okay" i tell with sad face . Stephan hugged me then suddenly a symbol appeared it was the "Devil's Trap" symbol (search it in the google) it hurts


	17. Ouija Board (part1)

**Plz review guys and sorry for short story**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Miyako's p.o.v

As Emily finished her explanation i was bored i wanted to play something

"Guys i am bored" i said ..

"Me too" my boomy said

"Well guys do you want to come to my house ?"emily asked

"Well yes but what about your parents and brothers?"momoko asked

"My parents are dead and my brothers are on a hunting trips, so they will be here for more than 2 days"

"What are your brothers hunting?" Jason asked

"A wendigo"(it is a human who starts eating human being for many many years , it becomes stronger and faster and harder to kill) she said and everyone were shocked

We went to her house which big, we went inside but we didn't go to the living room. We went to her room. It was in the basement which was pretty scary.

Her room was all black with dark pink hearts on it. She had on her walls her favorite bands and guitars. She had drums, piano, and microphone. Then there was another room in her room.

It was a layer. She had magic books, books about certain monsters and an OUIJA BOARD,

"Emily-chan why do you have an ouija board in your room" i asked

"To talk to my parents" we were all shocked .

"Wanna play" she asked

She was definitely crazy

"I am in" Kauro and Jason said

"Same here " Stephan and Leon and Sammy said

Me and momoko were standing scared

"Miyako if you enter i will give you a new fashionable dress" sammy promised

"Momoko if you play you will have a big bag full of candies" Leon smirked

"We are in" we said together

After a half hour

Emily's p.o.v

I light black candles and closed the lights.

We approached to board.

"Ouija ouija ouija" i said

We put all our hand in the moving triangle

"Spirit talk to us you are there" i said nothing happened

"Spirit give us a sign" still nothing

"Spirit please talk to us" nothing happened

"This is stupid" Jason exclaimed

Then suddenly the tv opened suddenly

"Did somebody do that?" Miyako asked

We shook our heads


	18. Ouija board (part 2)

**Read n review/ kimeko-chan123, i did smth wrong...**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Jason's p.o.v

It was pretty creepy, i was a little bit scared but i didn't show because i had to be strong in front of Kauro. I love her damn so much. Even though we are the toughest ones and we show no feelings but i would die for her

"And now what ?" I asked

"Wait" Kauro said , she said it so beautifully

"Mom is that you?" Emily asked. It moved that thing on the ouija board to "No"

"Then who are you?"she asked again

"No one important"

"Then why are you talking to us?" She asked

"Your town will be doomed , hunted , cursed , and you girls will be killed if your true loves won't save you"

Everyone was now creeped. I was angry i would never leave my Kauro alone , it is a shame

"When is this town cursed spirit"

"On Halloween"

"Can we do anything"

"Your only choice is to hide and die or fight and live"

"Good bye spirit"

Oh god

Then Emily opened the lights

"Everything here is it real"i asked

"Is it true"miyako asked

"Answer"kauro said

Emily nodded slightly

"Girls something bad will happen to us" emily said

"What do you mean?" Momoko asked

"Everything we asked for the spirit answered us and it warned us so we should be careful and by the way guys i don't know the spirit"Emily said

We nodded , it was midnight and everyone decided to go to his room, Me and Kauro

Sammy and Miyako

Leon and Momoko

Stephan and Emily

"Hey kauro, wanna do something?" I asked

"Yes but no funny business okay"

"Yes mother" i chuckled and she rolled her eyes

Emily brought for us some chips and soda. We played video games like"Assassin's creed" " call of duty" "the uncharted" "twisted metal" "Fifa 2014"

Then we went to sleep

"Jason?"

"Yeah"

She kissed me on the lips which was surprising. And also we slept together in the same bed but there was no funny business. My day was great.

Leon's P.O.V

Me and Momoko went to our room.

"Wanna do something?"

"Aha?"

"How about cooking?"

"YES" she said as she raced to the kitchen

She was crazy and that is what i like and adore in her

We went to make cupcakes and pancakes. The was flour everywhere but emily didn't mind cause we promised to clean up.

There was flour on Momoko's face.

When i reached to put my hands on her light face she put her hands on my hands. I approached and began to kiss her. She put her hands around my neck and my hands around her waist.

"I love you" she said to me

"I love you more" i said to her

We cleaned the kitchen and washed up and went to sleep on the same bed with no funny business...we kissed a good night kiss

Sammy's p.o.v

I went with Miyako to our room

"Miya wanna do something?"

"Yes sammy " she said with her angelic voice

"How about a movie "THE MUMMY"!"

"But i will be scared"

"Don't worry i will protect you" i said while hugging her

"Okay then"

We went to do the popcorn and put some juice

Miya was scared most of the time , so that made me hugg her. This means my life is awesome

When the romantic part came she was "awww" so i turned to her and kissed her lips

"How about now?" I asked and she giggled

"Miya good night and love ya"

"Can i sleep with you, i am scared Mummies would attack me at night."

"YES" i cried

"But no funny business"

"Okay"

We kissed and slept

Stephan's P.O.V

We went to our room. Emily seemed to be bored as i was

"Wanna do something babe?"

"Yep sure"

"How about horror movie with some chips and popcorn and soda

?"

"I am okay with it"

We brought the food and started to watch"The conjuring"

Emily put her head on me and i put hands on her shoulders. She seemed sad

"Are you okay"

"No"

"Tell me"

" don't leave me please .i have lost my parents and my brothers are most of the time out of country, and other than that I am scared to become evil cause i have demon blood in me"

"Emily i promise and I swear I will never leave you, and the day when i am going to leave you is when i die okay...and you will never be evil, you are nice and justice, you help your friends okay and i love you so much"

i kissed her on the lips then continued to watch

She suddenly was asleep on my chest so i carried her to her bed. I slept beside her and played with my head until i was asleep too!"


	19. Trouble begins (part 1)

**Thank you guys for the revies and i really appreciate it and plz read n review**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Sammy's p.o.v

We had today school , and the girls insisted to come. Today was a nightmare. Me and brothers ate our breakfast andbwent to see our girlfriends.

"Hey Miyako" i said and she smiled at me

"Hello Sammy" she said with her sweet voice

"Hey Momoko" Leon said while hugging her

"Hello" she replied back

"Hey cupcake" Jason said while winking at her

"Jump of a cliff" she said and we laughed

They have love-hate relationship even though they are couples now .

"Hey Emily" Stephan said while hugging her

"Heyo"

We went to class and sat next to each

Then suddenly Hemeko or himero whatever that monkey's name is came to us

"Hello boys" while winking at us

"Hello girls"while smiling to them

That was weird she never liked them

"I want to talk to you guys" she said

"You can talk here" kauro growled

"No please ...alone" she said

The girls went and talked fir 5 mins

"What does that bitch want?" Jason asked

"She is inviting us today to a sleepover party" Emily said

"I don't want to go" kauro

"But kauro maybe she just want to apologize to us for what she did to us" My angel said (Miyako)

"Yeah maybe that" Momoko said

"Girls i don't know..." Emily said

"Remember the ouija board maybe it is telling us that this is dangerous ..." Emily said which was a food point

"I was thinking about it girls what can she do to you" Leon said

"Yeah she is a normal girl" i said

"It is okay girls when you need something call us okay..."Stephan said and they nodded

The day passed slowly but calmly ... I am going to miss Miyako hope she is doing okay .

Himeko's P.O.V

those girls will die today hahahahahhahah they don't know what will happen to them...

DING DONG

Yes finally

"Hellooo pals" i said

"Hey" they said in a unison

"Well you can put your bags while we prepare the luch"

After that they came suddenly

We began to eat

"Hey Himeko why did you invite us?"Momoko

"I think i know why" Emily said and fell to the ground

"EMILY" they screamed

"You bitch" Kauro was about to hit me but she fell to the ground

"Heyyyy what did you do?" Momoko asked . Miyako and Momoko fell on the ground unconscious

"Maids get them out of here to the basement"i said and lagned evilly

Dean's p.o.v(they are transformed)

I don't think the girls are okay i can feel they are in danger

I should tell the boys

"Guy-" suddenly a vision came to me ...it was from the past

"If you guys don't stay beside your girls they might die" the ouija board...

I had another vision from the future

"The girls were fighting the reaper and were about to die"

End of visions

"Guys we have to save the girls now " i said while flying of


	20. Trouble begins (part 2)

**okay so this is where the trouble continues . Guys after this story there will another another story where the town will be hunted...the name will be "trick or treat" but i will tellyou when to sequel in the author's note**

* * *

Chapter 20

Emily's p.o.v

I woke up and remembered what happened. That bitch came and poisoned us. She came to kill us. Oh God please help is. Dean please help ,e and save me.

I say,y best friends laying there

"Kauro" she

"Thank goodness you're okay" i said and hugged her, she unexpectedly hugged me back.

"Momoko , Miyako" Thy woke up and hugged us

" I am scared" Miyako said and she began to cry

"Don't be afraid, Miya we will be out of here" i said

"So it seems you woke up" Himeko suddenly came

"You mother fucking bitch" Kauro cried

I tried to punch her but i couldn't , i had poison in me , i was getting worse so were the girls

"Now yeah about that, you will deal with the reaper and i will tell the boys that you will break up with them."

"NOOOOO" i had tears in my eyes

"Will they believe her ?" Momoko asked

"We Don't know Momo" Kauro and Miyako said in a unison

"But guys i think we must transform" i said

"You think?" Kauro said

Butch's p.o.v

"So you had a vision ?" I asked Dean, and he nodded

"Now that we told the police our plan , Hemiko's is going o die once and for all" Brick grinned

"Definitely" boomer said

"Hey boys" Himeko came to us

I began to record secretly

"What is it Himeko-CHAN" Boomer said. Good job Boomer that is my bro

"Wow have you changed?" That bitch asked

"You know after we were bored from those jerks we decided to know you better because you are much better and sexier" i said and winked at that monkey. I was about to puke , but i stood still for my Cupcake

"Oh come to my house and let's have a cup of tea"she said

"Let us forget the cup of tea, shall we babe" Brick smiled at her

"And tell us what plans do you have to kill those puffs" Dean grabbed her stinky waist.

"Oh about the plan don't worry i took care of it. I hired a witch in order to create a reaper and kill them so that i'll be with you." She said as if she was proud . I was about the kill her but something stopped me . If i do slap her i will ruin the plan

"And My Love where does this witch live?" In the middle of the Dark Forest"

"Oh and where are the girls" Boomer asked

"They are at my house in the basement"

"NOW" i screamed i couldn't take it anymore

The police came and too, her to the prison

"I WILL COME TO KILL YOUUUU" this was her last sentence.

And before we leave we gave them what we recorded

Meanwhile

No one's p.o.v

"HYPER BLOSSOM"

"ROLLING BUBBLES"

"POWERED BUTTERCUP"

"DARK ANGEL"

The reaper began to shoot them with fire balls and daggers bit they barely dodged them because they were poisoned.

"BLOODY TORNADO"

"MOTHER NATURE"

"ICE BREATH"

"PHOENIX'S TORTURE"

The powers hit the reaper but he was barely hit

He threw fire balls with electricity in them which electrified the girls

The girls didn't give up

"SUN"

"ICE"

"PHOENIX"

"DEMON"

The four symbols came out of the girls and were mixed by each other and hit the reaper. The reaper was weak but still alive . The was one thing in in order to kill the reaper

The girls went unconscious but saw the boys running to them


	21. Reaper gone

please review and there is going to be a sequel

* * *

Chapter 21

No one's p.o.v

The boys saw the girls fall down but caught them before falling

They started fighting and fighting over and over again.

They were really angry but they barely hit it.

The girls slowly woke up.

"Brick?"

"Boomer?"

"Butch?"

"Dean?"

The boys went and hugged them. Suddenly the reaper send a powerful fireball on the balls

"BRICKKKK"

"BOOOOMER

"BUUUUTCH"

"DEEEAAAN"

The girls got furious and angry

"SONG SWING II"

"CUPCAKE SHOOT II"

"BUBBLE CATCHER II"

"HELL'S GATES II"

It hit the reaper hard... Really hard but there was still one thing ...

"Guys" Angel said

"What?" buttercup asked

" i remembered when my brothers were dealing with reaper we have to break the bracelet of the witch but we don't know who is the witch"

"Girls" the boys had woken up

They hugged the boys tightly

They had tears in their eyes

"We have to break the bracelet on the witch" Angel said

" how about you all stay here and distract the reaper while me and Angel go and kill the witch"

"Okay you guys go" Butch said

"GHOST QUAKE"

"GO DEAF"

"WATER SPLASH"

"ELECTRIFY WIRES"

They were getting stronger but they were getting tired

XOXOXOXOXO

Dean's P.O.V

Me and Angel were walking to the forest where Himeko

But before we entered we stopped

"Angel"

"Yes"

"I love you"

" Me too" she said and hugged

We entered and saw no one.

"Well looks like you are looking for me" an old woman said .she was sitting on an oak chair.

"We are here to stop you!"

"Hahahhahaha so you are the funny ones"

"Stop joking bitch" Angel shot back

"Fine . RISE TO DIE" the spell shot Angel and she crashed really hard

"ANGEL"

"Hahahahah"

My eyes turned demonic and really was angry

I took my crystal ball and chanted my strongest spell

"HELL'S POWER III" it hit the witch really hard . I took the bracelet from her( it is a cross in the middle a "X" "

He took the bracelet and break it

"Noooo" the witch screamed

There was a breeze of air . The door opened harshly and the reaper was there and killed the witch and disappeared ...

"Emily"

She bad tears in her eyes. She touched with her cold hands my face

"I always loved you for who you are , i promise we will meer somewhere"

"No no no wait hold your breath Emily I am here to save you okay"

I directly took her to the lab where i meet the others , the girls were also hurt badly


	22. Flashbacks and Goodbyes

**Please review and read. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. And thank you ALOT reviewers...**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Boomer's P.O.V

Is she okay? Is she dead? Is she alive? Oh god all these questions are running through my head. The picture how she was hit badly is still in my head

Flashback

"BUBBLE POPPER"

It hit the the reaper and by that the reaper was angry

He threw the same spell but with electricity . It hit Bubbles really hard and she crashed in to two huge building

I came running to her

The only sentence she said was" my life was going to be a total disaster if you weren't here. I love you" and she became unconscious. "NOOOOOO" i screamed

Flashback ends

Butch's P.O.V

I she okay? I she alive? How is she doing?" All those questions are running through my head. I was going insane. Suddenly I remembered how Buttercup was hurt ...

Flashback

"HURRICANE LUTZ"

"It really hurt the reaper so this bitch came angrier every time we hit him. So he hit her with some fireballs which ket her crash into some cars and some buildings. I came running to her

"Buttercup! Buttercup ! Please answer"

"Since this is the lat breath i take., i am going to tell you something before it is too late... I LOVE YOU"

Flashback ends

Brick's p.o.v

How is she ? What happened to her? I should have died instead of her, tell me it is a nightmare. I remembered how she was hit

Flashback

"TORNADO OF THE DEATH"

It hit the reaper really hard. It became furious , it was like it wanted to kill her

He sent some kind of hell's spell which let her crash deep into the ground

"BLOSSOM!BLOSSOM!"

"You know you were the first guy whom loved me truly, and i thank you brick. I love you so much" this were her last words before she closed her eyes

"Please no"

Dean's p.o.v

Why her? I should have died instead of her! Why God why?

Suddenly the professor came with a sad look on his face

"We have only one cure"

"What is it?" I quickly asked

"Do you remember the symbols?" We nodded

(A/N: just in case you forgot

Blossom-Sun/Bubbleice/Buttercup-Phoenix/Angel-Demon)

"You have to go to their kingdom and bring the potion of cure"

"But how that was in the past" Boomer asked

"You have to travel to the past, you got only 1 Week maximum. And if you can bring it earlier please it would be better" the pro explained and we nodded

"Can we just say goodbye to them just in case" Boomer said while he cried and the professor nodded

I entered her room she was laying there like an angel. She was an angel. I touched her hand they were cold . Cold as ice. I approached to her.

"Angel! Emily! Wait okay baby I am coming for you, okay darling please wait up ." There was no answer. I turned my head and started to cry. I found her favorite stuffed cat and put it next to her. " i am not leaving you, and I promised" i kissed her forehead and l left the room before i start kicking stuff.

Boomer's P.O.V

I entered the room

My angel was lying there . I remembered her smile and laugh. Her baby blue eyes. I wish she was still there, it was all my fault. I should have protected her and saved her. I touched her cold hand. " bubbles i am coming for you okay , stay alive " i kissed her forehead and put her stuffed rabbit beside her and quickly exited the room.

Butch's p.o.v

CUPCAKE! What have they done to you. Buttercup oh god. I remembered how she played soccer and how she glared and joked. I miss her smile and everything. I don't wanna lose her and that is why i have to try everything it need to save her. I kissed her forehead and said"Cupcake wait and make sure you are okay!"

Brick's p.o.v

The sun shone on her cold skin. I couldn't bare looking at her and doing nothing. I miss her craziness , how she ate her sweets, how she smiled, how she ordered, how she protected her friends. I remembered our first kiss and first date . "I am coming for you BLOSSOM"


	23. Go back in time & fight for her (part1)

**Thank you for the reviews and please i FUCKING BEG YOU REVIEW JUST PLEASE! And thank you :p**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Butch's

The professor prepared "Time Traveler"

"Can we go in" Boomer asked

There were 4 big black holes. I think this will lead us to the past

"Yes you can"

Each one of them had the symbols if the girls. I entered the Phoenix

I opened my eyes. I was still in my costume. I took a look around and saw farmers working on their farms. Knights fighting with each other and some flirting with women and some others getting drunk.

I walked to the gate of the castle and the knights stopped me

"Where are you going and who are you"

"I am here to talk to the queen. I am no enemy and i bring no harm to anyone."

"Wait here"

After couple of minutes he came back

"You may enter"

"Thank you"

I entered a castle and saw a woman with raven straight and long hair. She looked liked Buttercup, i miss her so much. She wore green gown with black outlines

"Hello sir may i know what are you doing here?"

"I know it sounds really crazy but i am from the future . You grand grand grand daughter is in danger. She is almost dead.

Please can you help us ."

"How can it be possible?"

"Look at these clothes they aren't from this generation, look at this phone, watch , bracelet, they aren't from this generation please believe me"

"Hmmm okay i believe and who are you to my grand grand grand daughter?"

"Boyfriend" i blushed

"You look like your the perfect guy for her and by the way my name is Katy"

"Thank you"

"Okay if you do one thing for me , i will reward you by two things:1- i can give you a potion for cure.

2-i can give you a potion of immortality for both of you"

"And what is it?"

"Kill a dragon"

I gulped.

" sure when?"

"Now!"

" yes ma'am"

I put a prepared my self to fight this dragon

I went to the place. It was a dark cave, suddenly there was fire.

It was the dragon.

"DEADLY NOTES"

It made the dragon angrier is shoot fire everywhere. One came to my hand. It really hurts, but i should not give up.

I tried to hide from it behind the stones and rock.

I wish i could fond a sword. Damn it. Suddenly i stepped on something. It was a shining sword "Excalibur" . Now i shall kill the dragon.

"Yo dragon"

It turned its head. It started shooting fire and i dodged them

"Samurais cry"

There were daggers and it hit in his eyes and he was blind. I flied and jumped on his head and cut his head. I took the head and went to the queen

"You have accomplished the mission that no one could ever accomplish with that i award you with those potion. And now excuse me , i have to sleep and now you may leave."

There was the dark hole again and i went inside...

Boomer's p.o.v

When i arrived i was in the same costume. The place was all icy,houses of ice ,parks of ice and everything.

There were knights standing at the icy castle.

"Where do you think you are going blondie?''

"One don't call me that and two i am here to talk to the queen and i am not the enemy and i bring no harm."

"Wait"

After couple of minutes the guard came in and said

"You may enter"

I entered and found a queen just like Miyako but her hair was untied and longer. She wore blue dress with layers

"Hello my name is Louna and what are you doing here?"

" hello my nam is Boomer, i came here to ask you to give me a potion of cure because my girlfriend is in danger, she is about to die and by my girlfriend it means your grand grand grand daughter."

" oh where is she?"

"Well, i am from the future . Look these clothes , phone, watch, bracelet... Those are not from this generation. Please Believe me ."

"Okay i believe you but if you break the ice over the highest tower in order to bring spring back i will reward you 2 potions:

1-immortality potion for both of you

2- cure potion for your girlfriend "

"DEAL"

I went to the highest tower and began flying, but huge blizzard came, and didn't know what to do

"Stopping Electricity"

I stopped the blizzard in one hand and i took my baseball stick in the other hand, i quickly released it and shoot it. It went to the other direction. I began to go higher but my i began to freeze i couldn't give up . So i put my strength and fly higher until i reached the ice and broke it with my baseball stick. Everything became green, there were flowers, trees,and everything has ,changed

I went to he queen, i saw her smiling

"Good job and hurry"

I took the potions and left


	24. Go back in time & fight for her (part 2)

**Please read n review**

* * *

** Chapter 24**

Brick's p.o.v

I opened my eyes and saw a strong shining sun. My eyes hurt. I guess the sun is their source.

I went walking but it became ice and colder every time i walk to the kingdom. As i walked to the kingdom , two guards stopped me

"Are you our enemy and what are you doing here"

"I bring no harm to your country bit i want to talk to the queen."

One of them went and came back

"You may enter" i nodded

I bowed and said " hello Queen " she was wearing red gown with pink stripes, she looked like Momoko and had the same hairstyle

"Hello son who are you and what are you doing here"

"My name is brick and i am from the future. See theses clothes,watch,phones,camera... They are all from the future and these are not from this generation. The reason why i am her is because your grand grand grand daughter is about to die. And i have came to take a cure potion"

She thought about what she had said...

"Okay look as you see our city has became ice and we are about to die , if you kill the beast that is causing this mess i will give you 2 potions:1-cure potion. 2- immortality potion. And by the way who are you to my grand grand grand daughter?"

"Thank you and i will do whatever you say and i am her boyfriend."

"How sweet"

After 2 hours i went to fight the beast . As i reached my destination, I saw a large white ugly looking bear with sharp horns and sharp claws and also some skeletons.

As i was walking the beast saw me and began to hit with its claws and i dodged them. I hid behind the stones and thought about the plan. Boomerang and fire beams and hawks.

"BOOMERANG CRY" it hit it so hardly that he fell

"HAWKS KILL" some hawks come and began to hit the beast . After couple of minutes they disappeared. Lastly...

"FIREY BEAMS" laser beams killed the beast everything was back to normal again and i went to the queen

"Thank you and here are your rewards"

"Thank you" i said and Flew away

Dean's p.o.v

I opened my eyes and saw fire everywhere . I guess i am in hell or somewhere that is close to it.

There were fire every single where. I could barely walk. I saw the huge castle and walked towards it. Two knights stopped

"Did the witch send you?"

"No now witch send me but i am here to talk to the queen."

One of the guards went in and came back

" you may enter"

I nodded and entered.

"Hello my lady" i said to the queen. She looked like Emily, but she had longer hair, she wore black puffy gown with dark pink outlines.

"Hello son what are you doing here and who are you!"

"I am Dean from the future and i have come here to ask you a favor?"

"How do you explain that you are from the future and what is the favor?"

"Okay see these clothes and phone , camera,watch, these aren't from this generation. I have come from 2014 please believe me"

"I believe you and what is the favor"

"Okay your grand grand grand daughter is a bout to die because a witch casted a spell on her and i need a cure for her"

"Oh god and what are you to her?"

"Boyfriend"

"Oh cute, okay if you kill the witch that cursed our town. I will not only give you the cure potion but also the immortality potion, deal?"

"DEAL"

I went to the address that the queen gave me

It was in the heart of the forest . It was creepy

I entered the house which was creepy ( the one like in the movie "MAMA")

"So you have cane here to kill me" dammit she caught me

"No , i only came to lie on the queen , i will pretend to kill you but i will tell her you are dead this way she will give me the potion"

"Who are you kidding little boy" she said and i growled

I hid in the chair cause she casted too many spells, i took my crystal ball and said

"HELL'S GATES"

It hit the witch hard that she died

I went back to the palace and everything returned the way it was. I was given my reward and went back home.


	25. Waking up

**The story is coming to an end but there is asequel **

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Kauro's p.o.v

I opened my eyes and saw that I was healed completely. No wound, no blood, nothing. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I put skinny green pants with black skinny sleeveless top. On top of it a green mini jacket. I wore my green snickers.

I was walking down someone pulled me by force to the room

It was Jason i hugged him tightly which surprised both if us. But i didn't care , i missed him so much

"Jason how did i heal?"

He explained me the whole thing

"YOU DID THAT FOR ME?"

"Yep cupcake and guess what?"

"What?"

"Your immortal"

"How?"

"Remember when i to you the queen gave me two potions..."

"Yeah"

"One of them was the immortality potion, so both of us can live forever and ever together."

"This is Jason i know and love"

We kissed and went down

Momoko's p.o.v

I woke up and realized i was fully healed. I was confounded but i went to take a shower and brush my teeth.

I wore really short jeans skirt with pink t-shirt written on it with white:" I ROCK" i put on my jeans jacket with white buttons. My hair was down with white hairband

I wore white converse

Someone kissed my necks and i jumped . It was Leon.

I quickly hugged him cause i missed him so much

"I missed you so much!" He said

"Me more"

"Can you tell me how i was back to life"

He explained it to me and i was shocked

"So i am immortal and i am alive because of you"

I hugged him and tightly and went down

Miyako's p.o.v

I woke up and found out that i was fully healed i was surprised. I went to take a shower and brush my teeth

I put on skinny jeans and white sleeveless blouse . My back wash showing.i wore white converse

I was going out when Sammy pulled me

"Eeeeeek i missed you" i hugged him and kissed him on the cheek

"Miyako i missed you too" he began to play with my pigtails.

"How did you bring me back to life"

He explained the whole thing and i was surprised that i was immortal and he went back to the past

"H-how?"

"Shhh don't ask why" he kissed me and i giggled and went down

Emily's p.o.v

I woke up and saw that i was fully healed . I was surprised.

I went to take a shower and brushed my teeth.

I wore a really short black skirt,With high black socks with stripe on the knee. I wore black converse. I put black hoodie. My hair was tied with black cute ribbon

I was going down when suddenly i was pulled by someone

It was Stephan

"STEPHAN"

i hugged him so tightly

"I missed you" he told me

"Me too"

"How did i come back to life?"

He explained me the whole thing

He didn't only go back to the past but i am immortal too

"THANK U"

"Anything for my Queen"

I giggled and kissed him

We both went down


	26. Scream&Shout

**Plz review and when i write an authors note that means is a sequel**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Everybody were cheering for the "Street angel z" and the "Dragon's Breath"

Now it was STREET ANGELS Z

Momoko:I walked across an empty land

Emily: I knew the pathway like the back of my hand

Miyako:I felt the earth beneath my feet

Kauro:Sat by the river and it made me complete

All:Oh simple thing where have you gone?

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

Momoko:I came across a fallen tree

Emily:I felt the branches of it looking at me

Miyako:Is this the place we used to love?

Kauro:Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

All:

Oh simple thing where have you gone?

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

Momoko and emily :And if you have a minute why don't we go

Talk about it somewhere only we know?

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go

Somewhere only we know?

Somewhere only we know?

Kauro and Miyako:Oh simple thing where have you gone?

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

All:And if you have a minute why don't we go

Talk about it somewhere only we know?

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go?

So why don't we go?

Ah-ah-ah

Ah-ah-ah

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go

Somewhere only we know?

Somewhere only we know?

Somewhere only we know?

Everybody cheered

Now "DRAGON'S BREATH"

All:Put on your war paint

Leon:You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down

Stephan:Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground

Sammy:We are the jack-o-lanterns in July

Jason:Setting fire to the sky

Leon and Stephan:He-here comes this rising tide

Jason and sammy:So come on

All:Put on your war paint

Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies

Silver clouds with grey linings

Leon:So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked

Stephan:One maniac at a time we will take it back

Sammy:You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start

Jason:So dance alone to the beat of your heart

All:Hey young blood

Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

You're wearing our vintage misery

No, I think it looked a little better on me

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Leon:Bring home the boys and scrap scrap metal the tanks

Stephan:Get hitched and make a career out of robbing banks

Sammy:Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks

Jason:"You broke our spirit," says the note we pass

Leon:So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked

Stephan:One maniac at a time we will take it back

Sammy:You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start

Jason:So dance alone to the beat of your heart

All:Hey young blood

Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

You're wearing our vintage misery

No, I think it looked a little better on me

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

All:Put on your war paint

[4x:]

Leon:The war is won

Stephan:Before it's begun

Sammy:Release the doves

Jason:Surrender love

All:(Wave the white flag!)

All:Hey young blood

Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

You're wearing our vintage misery

No, I think it looked a little better on me

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Hey young blood -

Doesn't it feel - like our time is running out?

I'm gonna change you like a remix -

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Put on your war pain

Momoko's turn

ADELE LYRICS

"Someone Like You"

I heard that you're settled down

That you found a girl and you're married now.

I heard that your dreams came true.

Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.

Old friend, why are you so shy?

Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"

You know how the time flies

Only yesterday was the time of our lives

We were born and raised

In a summer haze

Bound by the surprise of our glory days

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Nothing compares

No worries or cares

Regrets and mistakes

They are memories made.

Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Miyako's p.o.v:

Bad boy-cascada

"Bad Boy"

Remember the feelings, remember the day

My stone heart was breaking

My love ran away

This moments I knew I would be someone else

My love turned around and I fell

Be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you again

No I don't need you again

You once made this promise

To stay by my side

But after some time you just pushed me aside

You never thought that a girl could be strong

Now I'll show you how to go on

Be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you again

No I don't need you again

Kauro's turn

"Raise Your Glass"

[Verse 1]

Right, right, turn off the lights

We're gonna lose our minds tonight

What's the deal, yo?

I love when it's all too much

5 a.m. turn the radio up

Where's the rock 'n roll?

Party crasher, panty snatcher

Call me up if you're a gangsta

Don't be fancy, just get dancy

Why so serious?

[Chorus]

So raise your glass if you are wrong

In all the right ways, all my underdogs

We will never be, never be anything but loud

And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Just come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

[Verse 2]

Slam, slam, oh hot damn

What part of a party don't you understand?

Wish you'd just freak out

(Freak out already)

Can't stop, coming in hot

I should be locked up right on the spot

It's so on right now

(It's so fucking on right now)

Party crasher, panty snatcher

Call me up if you're a gangsta

Don't be fancy, just get dancy

Why so serious?

[Chorus]

So raise your glass if you are wrong

In all the right ways, all my underdogs

We will never be, never be anything but loud

And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Just come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Just come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

[Bridge]

Oh shit! My glass is empty

That sucks!

So if you're too school for cool

(I mean)

And you're treated like a fool

(You're treated like a fool)

You can choose to let it go

We can always, we can always party on our own

[Chorus]

So raise your (oh, fuck)

So raise your glass if you are wrong

In all the right ways, all my underdogs

We will never be, never be anything but loud

And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks

(So raise your glass if you are wrong)

So raise your glass if you are wrong

In all the right ways, all my underdogs

We will never be, never be anything but loud

And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Just come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your glass for me!

Just come on and come on and

Raise your glass for me!

For me

Emily's turn

"Frozen"

I can't feel my senses

I just feel the cold

All colors seem to fade away

I can't reach my soul

I would stop running, if knew there was a chance

It tears me apart to sacrifice it all but I'm forced to let go

Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?

Can't tell the reasons I did it for you

When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you

You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?

I can feel your sorrow

You won't forgive me,

but I know you'll be all right

It tears me apart that you will never know but I have to let go

Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?

Can't tell the reasons I did it for you

When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you

You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?

Everything will slip way

Shattered peaces will remain

When memories fade into emptiness

Only time will tell its tale

If it all has been in vain

I can't feel my senses

I just feel the cold

Frozen...

But what can I do?

Frozen...

Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?

Can't tell the reasons I did it for you

When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you

You say that I'm frozen, frozen...

Leon's turn

"Marry Me"

A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head

When I think of all the years I wanna be with you

Wake up every morning with you in my bed

That's precisely what I plan to do

And you know one of these days when I get my money right

Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life

We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush

But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough

[Chorus]

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

I swear that I will mean it

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

Singing

Ooh whoa ooh oh

Ooh whoa ooh oh

Ooh whoa ooh oh

Oh, yeah

How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?

Baby I don't ever plan to find out

The more I look, the more I find the reasons why

You're the love of my life

You know one of these days when I get my money right

Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life

We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush

But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough

[Chorus]

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

I swear that I will mean it

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

[Bridge]

And if I lost everything

In my heart it means nothing

'Cause I have you,

Girl, I have you

To get right down on bended knee

Nothing else would ever be better, better

That day when...

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

I swear that I will mean it

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

(I'll get down on one knee)

I swear that I will mean it

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

Got me singing

Ooh whoa ooh oh

Got me singing

Ooh whoa ooh oh

Would you marry me, baby?

Ooh whoa ooh oh

Ooh whoa ooh oh

Ooh whoa ooh oh

A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head

When I think of all the years I wanna be with you

Wake up every morning with you in my bed

That's precisely what I plan to do, yeah.

Sammy's turn

JASON DERULO LYRICS

"It Girl"

I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks

Just tryna find ya

I've been like a maniac insomniac,

Five steps behind ya

Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit

Check please...

Cause I finally found the girl of my dreams

Much more than a Grammy award,

That's how much you mean to me

[Chorus:]

You could be my it girl

Baby you're the shit girl

Lovin' you could be a crime

Crazy how we fit girl,

This is it girl

Give me 25 to life

I just wanna rock all night long,

And put you in the middle of my spotlight

You could be my it girl

You're my biggest hit girl

Let me play it loud

Let me play it loud like...

Oh oh oh oh [x2]

Let me play it loud

Let me play it loud like...

Oh oh oh oh [x2]

Let me play it loud

You can't help but turn them heads

Knockin' them dead

Dropping like flies around you

If I get your body close not letting go

Hoping you're about to

Tell them other guys they can lose your number

You're done!

They don't get another shot cause you're love drunk!

Like a TV show playing re-runs

Every chance I get,

I'm a turn you on

[Chorus:]

You could be my it girl

Baby you're the shit girl

Lovin' you could be a crime

Crazy how we fit girl

This is it girl

Give me 25 to life

I just wanna rock all night long

And put you in the middle of my spotlight

You could be my it girl

You're my biggest hit girl

Let me play it loud

Let me play it loud like...

Oh oh oh oh [x2]

Let me play it loud

Let me play it loud like...

Oh oh oh oh [x2]

Let me play it loud

[Bridge:]

Can't seem to stop you from running, running

Through my, through my mind, mind

Just keep it coming, coming

'Til I make you mine, mine

You've got that something, something

I wanna be with girl (wanna be with girl)

You're my greatest hit girl (greatest hit girl)

Just say this is it girl...

Hey baby...

Don't you know you're my it girl

[Chorus:]

You could be my it girl

Baby you're the shit girl

Lovin' you could be a crime

Crazy how we fit girl

This is it girl,

Give me 25 to life

I just wanna rock all night long

And put you in the middle of my spotlight

You could be my it girl

You're my biggest hit girl

Let me play it loud

Let me play it loud like...

Oh oh oh oh [x2]

Let me play it loud

Let me play it loud like...

Oh oh oh oh [x2]

Let me play it loud

Let me hear you singing like...

Oh oh oh oh [x2]

Everybody in the crowd

Let me hear you singing like

This is it girl.

Jason's turn

.

Share on .comMP3 Share on emailEmail Share on printPrint

JASON DERULO LYRICS

Send "Talk Dirty" to your Mobile

"Talk Dirty"

(feat. 2 Chainz)

Jason

Jason Derulo

Get jazzy on me

[Jason Derulo:]

I'm that flight that you get on, international

First class seat on my lap girl, riding comfortable

Cause I know what the girl them need, New York to Haiti

I got lipstick stamps on my passport, you make it hard to leave

[Jason Derulo:]

Been around the world, don't speak the language

But your booty don't need explaining

All I really need to understand is

When you talk dirty to me

Talk dirty to me

Talk dirty to me

Talk dirty to me

Get jazzy on me

[Jason Derulo:]

You know the words to my songs

No habla inglés

Our conversations ain't long

But you know what is

I know what the girl them want, London to Taiwan

I got lipstick stamps on my passport

I think I need a new one

[Jason Derulo:]

Been around the world, don't speak the language

But your booty don't need explaining

All I really need to understand is

When you talk dirty to me

Talk dirty to me

Talk dirty to me

Talk dirty to me

[Jason Derulo:]

Uno, met a friend in Rio

Dos, she was all on me-o

Tres, we could ménage à three-o

Cuatro, ooh

[2 Chainz:]

Dos Cadenas, closed the genius

Sold out arenas, you can suck my penis

Gilbert Arenas, guns on deck

Chest to chest, tongue on neck

International oral sex

Every picture I take, I pose a threat

Boat or jet, what do you expect?

Her pussy so good I bought her a pet

Anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it

Got her saved in my phone under "Big Booty"

Anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it

Got her saved in my phone under "Big Booty"

[Jason Derulo:]

Been around the world, don't speak the language

But your booty don't need explaining

All I really need to understand is

When you talk dirty to me

Talk dirty to me

Talk dirty to me

Talk dirty to me

Get jazzy on me

What? I don't understand!

Stephan's p.o.v

If I wasn't here tomorrow

Would anybody care

If my time was up I wanna know

You were happy I was there

If I wasn't here tomorrow

Would anyone lose sleep

If I wasn't hard and hollow

Then maybe you would miss me

I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone

Someone that I like better

I can never forget

So don't remind me of it forever

What if I just pulled myself together

Would it matter at all

What if I just try not to remember

Would it matter at all

All the chances that have passed me by

Would it matter if I gave it one more try

Would it matter at all

If I wasn't here tomorrow

Would anybody care

Still stuck inside this sorrow

I've got nothing and going nowhere

I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone

Someone that I like better

I can never forget

So don't remind me of it forever

What if I just pulled myself together

Would it matter at all

What if I just try not to remember

Would it matter at all

All the chances that have passed me by

Would it matter if I gave it one more try

Would it matter at all

I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone

Someone that I like better

Can you help me forget

Don't wanna feel like this forever...forever

What if I just pulled myself together

Would it matter at all

What if I just try not to remember

Would it matter at all

All the chances that have passed me by

Would it matter if I gave it one more try

If I live tomorrow

Would anybody care

Stuck in this sorrow

Going nowhere

All the chances that have passed me by

Would it matter if I gave it one more try

Would it matter at all

Momoko's and leon

Whoa-uh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-uh-oh

It's always a good time

Woke up on the right side of the bed

What's up with this Prince song inside my head?

Hands up if you're down to get down tonight

'Cause it's always a good time

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care

Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere

I'm in if you're down to get down tonight

'Cause it's always a good time

Good morning and good night

I'll wake up at twilight

It's gonna be alright

We don't even have to try

It's always a good time (Whooo)

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again

Checked out of my room, hit the ATM

Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight

'Cause it's always a good time

Good morning and good night

I'll wake up at twilight

It's gonna be alright

We don't even have to try

It's always a good time (Whooo)

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try,

It's always a good time.

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try,

It's always a good time.

Doesn't matter when

It's always a good time then

Doesn't matter where

It's always a good time there

Doesn't matter when,

It's always a good time then

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try,

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try,

It's always a good time.

Sammy and Miyako

I'm at war with the world and they

Try to pull me into the dark

I struggle to find my faith

As I'm slippin' from your arms

It's getting harder to stay awake

And my strength is fading fast

You breathe into me at last

[Chorus]

I'm awake I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

here (right here), right now (right now)

I'll stand my ground and never back down

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake and I'm alive

I'm at war with the world cause I

Ain't never gonna sell my soul

I've already made up my mind

No matter what I can't be bought or sold

When my faith is getting weak

And I feel like giving in

You breathe into me again

[Chorus]

I'm awake I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

here (right here), right now (right now)

I'll stand my ground and never back down

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake and I'm alive

Waking up waking up

Waking up waking up

Waking up waking up

Waking up waking up

In the dark

I can feel you in my sleep

In your arms I feel you breathe into me

Forever hold this heart that I will give to you

Forever I will live for you

[Chorus]

I'm awake I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

here (right here), right now (right now)

I'll stand my ground and never back down

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake and I'm alive

Waking up waking up

Waking up waking up

Waking up waking up

Waking up waking up

Jason and Kauro

Right from the start

You were a thief

You stole my heart

And I your willing victim

I let you see the parts of me

That weren't all that pretty

And with every touch you fixed them

Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh

Things you never say to me, oh, oh

Tell me that you've had enough

Of our love, our love

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

We're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

I'm sorry I don't understand

Where all of this is coming from

I thought that we were fine

(Oh, we had everything)

Your head is running wild again

My dear we still have everythin'

And it's all in your mind

(Yeah, but this is happenin')

You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh

You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh

There's nothing more than empty sheets

Between our love, our love

Oh, our love, our love

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

I never stopped

You're still written in the scars on my heart

You're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

Oh, tear ducts and rust

I'll fix it for us

We're collecting dust

But our love's enough

You're holding it in

You're pouring a drink

No nothing is as bad as it seems

We'll come clean

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

That we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

That we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

Oh, we can learn to love again

Oh, we can learn to love again

Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

Stephan and Emily:

I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away

I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I dont feel light when youre gone away

The worst is over now and we can breathe again

I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away

Theres so much left to learn and no one left to fight

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause Im broken when I'm open

And I dont feel like I am strong enough

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I dont feel light when youre gone away

'Cause Im broken when I'm open

And I dont feel like I am strong enough

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I dont feel light when youre gone away

'Cause Im broken when Im lonesome

And I dont feel right when youre gone

They sang and shouted... And kissed each other all night

But they thought that it was the end of the danger

But it wasn't

...


	27. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Guys u can now squeal to my new story it is **

**"TRICK OR TREAT" **

**and do not forget to review and thank u *.***


End file.
